


Good Enough?

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Iwaizumi, Omegaverse, alpha oikawa, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi loves being an omega, but is he really enough for Oikawa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough?

This may come as a surprise to most people but Iwaizumi is really happy he’s an omega and was relieved when he presented as one. Oikawa presented as an Alpha a year before Iwaizumi presented as an Omega and he was really worried someone would come along and charm him out from under Iwaizumi’s nose. He loved having Oikawa as an Alpha, it felt like it had always been meant to be that way.

You see, Iwaizumi has been taking care of Oikawa since they were children. He would patch him up after he got into fights (Oikawa had always been dominate, but would back down when Iwaizumi wanted him to), make sure that he ate right and slept enough at night. He would make sure that Oikawa was using all natural products in his hair and on his face. He loved it, taking care of Oikawa was what made Iwaizumi the happiest. And let’s face it, Oikawa is so scatterbrained that he needs Iwaizumi to take care of him.

Now that they are in their final year of high school though, Iwaizumi really starts to worry. He is in no way a normal omega. He’s big, muscular (more so that Oikawa). He’s got a rough face and a deep voice. He’s not even that submissive. Oh, he can be when the occasion calls for it, but really he’s perfectly fine standing on his own two feet and taking care of his own problems. Most people mistake him for an alpha or beta, but never an omega. He wonders if Oikawa (who is beautiful, and popular) is going to move on and find a more delicate and submissive omega. Oikawa is always surrounded by girls and at least a few guys. Maybe he’s really looking for something better than Iwaizumi. He starts to worry more and more that he won’t be able to stay by Oikawa’s side for the rest of his life.

Later that day after practice is done Oikawa corners Iwaizumi in the locker room. He reaches out a hand and places it on Iwaizumi’s cheek and asks “Iwa-chan, what’s wrong, you feel tense?”

Iwaizumi just shakes his head and turns away, “It’s nothing really” he says with a sigh. “Let’s go home”

Oikawa’s eyes narrow for a moment but he lets it go. It’s never good when he really pushes his omega. Iwaizumi tends to be stubborn when it comes to talking about things that bother him. He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and says “Ok, I’ll walk you home.”

Iwaizumi smiles at him and squeezes his hand lightly. They walk in companionable silence, only broken by Oikawa’s occasional comment on what they need to work on during practice. Iwaizumi gets more and more depressed as they near his home, he doesn’t really want to go home, he wants to stay with Oikawa as long as he can.

When they reach Iwaizumi’s house, Iwaizumi lingers out by the fence, not wanting to go in. Oikawa puts a finger under Iwaizumi’s chin and makes him look at him. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.” He says quietly.

Iwaizumi frowns at Oikawa for a moment and says “It’s nothing, I just want to stay with you.”

Oikawa knows that’s not all of it but now is still not the time to push. He grins and says “So go ask your parents if you can stay the weekend, we’ve got the house to ourselves since my parents are away on a trip. Grab you stuff, I’ll be right here.”

“Really” Iwaizumi cheers up a little “You won’t mind having me around for the next few days?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Oikawa says and swats him lightly on his ass “Do I ever mind if you are around?”

“Ok.” Iwaizumi says “Be right back.”

Oikawa stands and watches Iwaizumi run into his house to get his stuff. There’s never been a time when their parents minded them spending time at each other’s houses as long as they kept their grades up. But, there was still something bothering his omega and he needed to find out.

Not five minutes later Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking to Oikawa’s house, hand in hand again. “So, what do you want to do this weekend?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Well” Oikawa says “I’ve got a new movie we could watch.”

“Aliens” Iwaizumi says with a cocked brow.

“Not this time.” Oikawa grins “It’s one of those classic’s you like”

“Ok” Iwaizumi smiles at him and squeezes his hand a little tighter. Oikawa can’t resist pulling him a little closer and kissing him lightly before continuing on the way home.

When they reach Oikawa’s house, Oikawa tells Iwaizumi to go upstairs and put his stuff away (Iwaizumi has his own drawer in Oikawa’s dresser). After grabbing a few things Oikawa heads up to his room. It’s the same as always, bed in the corner, dresser along the right wall next to the closet and his desk and entertainment center on the left wall beside the door. Just beside his dresser is a full length mirror. Iwaizumi teases him about it often. 

Oikawa looks over and sees Iwaizumi laying on his bed reading on of his magazines. He puts his items on the bedside table and joins Iwaizumi on the bed, the former moving over so they both fit. Oikawa reaches over and plucks the magazine out of Iwaizumi’s grip and tosses it aside. “Hey” Iwaizumi grumbles out. “What was that for?”

Oikawa rolls so he’s hovering over Iwaizumi and says “What has been bugging you these last few days?”

Iwaizumi rolls over on his side away from Oikawa and says “It’s not important.”

“If it’s making you upset it is important” Oikawa says and in a deeper more commanding voice he says “Tell me.”

Iwaizumi rolls over and looks Oikawa in his eyes and says “You know that doesn’t work on me.”

Oikawa grins lightly and says “Yes it does, you’re just stubborn. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Iwaizumi fidgets around for a few minutes and finally pushes Oikawa over onto his back.

“Ooff” Oikawa huffs out as Iwaizumi proceeds to lay himself across Oikawa’s chest and settle in. Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and says again “Come on tell me.”

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh and whispers something out. Oikawa catches a few words and is not sure if he can believe his ears. “Say it again, I can’t hear when you’re whispering into my chest.” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi holds on a little tighter and says “I’m afraid you are going to leave me for a more fitting omega.”

Oikawa did hear him right. He sits up with a jerk, toppling Iwaizumi down to the bed. He reaches over and pulls Iwaizumi into a sitting position and keeps his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s face. “What the hell?” Oikawa says in an authoritative tone. “When have I ever given you a reason to think I’m not completely happy with you?”

Iwaizumi shrinks into himself and says “You haven’t, but I’m not normal. I don’t look like a normal omega. I’m bigger than you, well wider, I have a rough face and a deep voice. I’m not really submissive and I don’t usually need you to “rescue” me from anything. I just wonder if you’re going to get tired of me and look for an omega that’s more fitting for you.”

Oikawa softened his expression and voice at this. He couldn’t believe that Iwaizumi thought so little of himself. “Iwa-chan, you have been taking care of me since I was five years old. I don’t even know where you buy my shampoo, why would you think I would get tired of you. I need you otherwise I’m lost.” Oikawa said staring  
Iwaizumi straight in the eyes.  
“But I’m not pretty” Iwaizumi said in a small voice. “I don’t look good by your side.”

“That’s enough of that.” Oikawa said shaking Iwaizumi lightly. “You are beautiful to me and I love knowing you are by my side, strong and steady, ready to tell me off when I’m being stupid but always there to make sure I’m taken care of”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed himself against Oikawa. “You don’t want someone prettier or more submissive?”

“You fool” Oikawa said. “I just said you are beautiful and you’re quite submissive enough for me.” The final being said with a leer.

“Shall I show you?” Oikawa said in a deep rumble.

Iwaizumi shivered in Oikawa’s arms and nods his head, already feeling himself starting to slick. “Stay here” Oikawa said and gently laid Iwaizumi back on the pillows.

Oikawa got up and dragged his mirror over to the side of the bed. He then climbed back to Iwaizumi covering him with his body. “What’s that for?” Iwaizumi asked.

“You’ll see.” Oikawa said and kissed him. He started out gentle and quickly demanded entrance into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi complied and Oikawa slid his tongue in exploring every surface he could touch. Before long Iwaizumi was moaning into Oikawa’s mouth and gripping the back of Oikawa’s shirt tightly.

When Oikawa broke the kiss he leaned back to admire his handy work. Iwaizumi was flushed and panting slightly. He slid his hands under Iwaizumi’s shirt and tweaked his nipples lightly before pushing the shirt off over his head, Iwaizumi lifting slightly to make it possible. Oikawa leaned back down and started licking Iwaizumi’s scent gland and nibbling on it lightly. Iwaizumi shivered and called out Oikawa’s name. As Oikawa started making his way down Iwaizumi’s body Iwaizumi grabbed him and stopped him. “What” Oikawa asked concerned.

“Take your shirt off too.” Iwaizumi blushed a little and continued. “I want to feel your skin”

Oikawa grind wolfishly and pulled his shirt off tossing it aside. “Better?” he asked.

“Yeah” Iwaizumi said reaching out and running his hands over Oikawa’s chest.

Oikawa sank back down and continued down Iwaizumi’s body, stopping to lick and tug at Iwaizumi’s nipples. Once they were red and hard he continued along down Iwaizumi’s body leaving a trail of kiss marks in his wake.

As he made it down to the top of Iwaizumi’s shorts he could smell Iwaizumi’s arousal clearly. It was heavy and dense and drove Oikawa mad. He loved that he could do this to Iwaizumi and that nobody else would ever know how turned on he got with just a little foreplay. He gently nuzzled Iwaizumi’s erection through his shorts causing Iwaizumi to moan and start writhing. Smiling he started mouthing Iwaizumi through his shorts making them almost transparent with his mouth. “O..ika..wa Pl..ease” Iwaizumi moaned out thrusting up into Oikawa’s mouth harshly.

Oikawa gave one last nibble and reached out to pull Iwaizumi’s shorts off. Once free of its constraint Iwaizumi’s cock lay hard against his stomach, twitching lightly. Oikawa could see his slick coating Iwaizumi’s thighs and the bed below him. He looked up and saw Iwaizumi flushed, panting and watching Oikawa. Never breaking eye contact he moved down and took Iwaizumi into his mouth in one swallow. Oikawa smiled around Iwaizumi’s cock as Iwaizumi threw his head back and arched up into Oikawa mumbling out inconsequential sounds. Oikawa set up a relentless pace bring Iwaizumi to the brink before he felt Iwaizumi pull his hair. “What?” he said releasing Iwaizumi?

“If you keep that up I’ll cum.” Iwaizumi panted out.

Oikawa smirked at him “Good, I plan to make you cum a few times tonight.” And with that he got back to work.

A few moments later Iwaizumi came moaning Oikawa’s name throughout his orgasm. Oikawa sat back swallowing and surveyed his handiwork. Iwaizumi was spent and boneless looking at Oikawa with a small smile and a blissed out expression in his eyes. Oikawa leaned down and kissed him lazily and said “You know we’re not done yet, right?”

Iwaizumi made an mmmm sound and said “Yeah, I know, give me a minute to catch my breath.” Oikawa lay down next to him and ran his hands gently over Iwaizumi’s chest and belly, watching Iwaizumi gain control over his breathing and body.

Iwaizumi turned his head and reached over to plant a small kiss on Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa rumbled with pleasure and said “Ready now?”

“Yeah” Iwaizumi said kissing Oikawa again and reaching to pull Oikawa over on top of him. He pulled at Oikawa till he could whisper in his ear “Claim me again?” 

Oikawa rumbled deep in his chest again and looked Iwaizumi in the eyes “As many times as you need.”

Iwaizumi whimpered and lay back down opening himself for his Alpha’s pleasure. Oikawa smiled at the picture presented before him and let his hands wander down to Iwaizumi’s cock, half hardened again. He moved further south and ran his fingers over Iwaizumi’s testicles and down to his hole. He teased Iwaizumi’s opening for a while enjoying the feel of slick dripping out of him before pushing one finger inside. Iwaizumi let out an “Ahhh” and pushed himself down further on Oikawa’s finger. 

“Hey, you’re already pretty loose and soft, do you think you could take me just like this?” Oikawa teased him slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi responded with “Ha, ha, ha probably, do you want to try?”

Oikawa thought about it for a minute and said “No, I like fingering you open. Feeling all that slick pouring out of you and knowing it’s all because of me.”

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi protested but was cut off when Oikawa added a second finger to the mix.

Ever so slowly Oikawa fucked Iwaizumi with his fingers adding a third finger before too long. Making sure to drag his fingers over Iwaizumi’s prostate with each thrust. He had Iwaizumi thrashing around on the bed before too long and meeting each thrust of Okinawa’s fingers with one of his own. “Oikawa please, I’m going to cum again, I want your cock.” Iwaizumi managed to get out as Oikawa started picking up the pace.

“I want to see you cum on my fingers.” Oikawa said “Can you do that for me, and then I promise I’ll fill you up with my cock.”

Iwaizumi shuttered and nodded his head, pulling his legs up a little to allow Oikawa more access to his hole. Oikawa picked up the pace hitting Iwaizumi’s prostate over and over relentlessly driving him to the edge. Iwaizumi reached for his cock only to have his hand slapped away. “On my fingers I said.” Oikawa repeated in Iwaizumi’s ear.

Iwaizumi moaned and started thrusting harder to meet Oikawa’s fingers movements. Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi was close, his cock was bright red and twitching on his stomach leaving a trail of precum wherever it bounced. Iwaizumi was shaking and thrusting wildly and making all sorts of noises. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s orgasm build, he was starting to squeeze his fingers almost painfully so Oikawa gave a final hard thrust in hitting Iwaizumi’s prostate and leaned over and bit hard onto Iwaizumi’s scent gland. Iwaizumi let out a shout and came hard all over his stomach and chest. Oikawa only letting go of his scent gland after he had spent completely. 

Not giving Iwaizumi any time to recover he pulled him up and sat him on his lap. Oikawa quickly scooted to the edge of the bed and turned Iwaizumi to face the mirror he had placed there when they started this. He quickly thrust up into Iwaizumi and sheathed himself completely in the warmth and tightness that was Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed and his head leaning back against Oikawa’s shoulder moaning with each thrust. “Iwaizumi, look in the mirror. Look at us.”

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi lift his head and saw him open his eyes and look at them. “Do you see us? Do you see how perfect you fit me? How perfect we are together?” Oikawa said. “Watch as I claim you again tonight. Watch as I remind you that you are mine and that there is no room for anyone else.” Oikawa said as he pounded harshly into Iwaizumi.

Over and over Oikawa thrust up into Iwaizumi who helplessly watched as Oikawa took him, each thrust reminding him that Oikawa was his and that he belonged to Oikawa. It didn’t last long, Oikawa came filling Iwaizumi up inside making him feel complete and loved. Oikawa slammed him down on his lap and started knotting him. As he expanded inside Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi came again splattering the mirror in front of them. Legs spread, tucked back beside Oikawa’s hips, cock dripping and slick coating the both of them and the knot throbbing inside of him, Iwaizumi sat there and watched the play of emotions run over Oikawa’s face. Love, contentment, understanding and acceptance were just a few that Iwaizumi saw.

“Do you see now?” Oikawa asked him? “Do you see how much I love you?” 

Iwaizumi felt as Oikawa reached down and gently stroked his stretched opening holding tightly to Oikawa’s knot. “I don’t want to do this with anyone but you.” Oikawa said. “I love you and only you.”

Iwaizumi finally got it. He sank back into Oikawa’s embrace and let himself be surrounded by his alpha’s scent. Now he knew that this would always be home. He turned his head and kissed the side of Oikawa’s mouth, and said “I love you” before promptly falling asleep.

Oikawa smiled and managed to maneuver them so they were laying down. He grabbed a towel and cleaned them up a little then pulled Iwaizumi back against his chest to wait until they could separate. “I love you too” he whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear before settling and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of hard for me to write because I don't normally picture the Iwaizumi/Oikawa dynamics in the Alpha Oikawa/Omega Iwaizumi order. I'm sorry if I broke their characters to much to make it work. I hope you can take some enjoyment from it.


End file.
